


The Strongest Man I Know

by neoqueentitania



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, natsu is a dumbass trans boy, trans!natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Natsu has to admit, he hasn't had many doubtful moments since he realized he was trans, but at least Lucy can cheer him up when those moments do come by.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Strongest Man I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans disaster and I'm dragging Natsu along for the ride. This kinda sucks but I'm dealing with my own dysphoria and wanted cute fluffy nalu to assure me I'm valid and now here we are.

Natsu walked through the doors of Lucy’s apartment, sighing. He was in pain, and he knew Lucy would be one of the only people to not scold him. 

The blonde was lying on her bed reading but put her book down when she heard the familiar sound of her door.

“Hey!” She greeted in a cheery tone. At some point, the frequent visits to her apartment had gone from being a mild annoyance to being one of her favourite parts of the day. She enjoyed Natsu’s company, she hoped he enjoyed her company, too.

“Hey,” Natsu’s voice sounded like he was about to cry, nearly giving out with a single word. Lucy’s smile disappeared as she climbed off her bed and moved to greet him properly. 

Natsu let Lucy hug him, burying his face in her shoulder. Her hands found their way to his pink hair, twirling it through her fingertips absentmindedly. Natsu relaxed in her arms, letting out a contented sigh.

When they eventually pulled apart, Natsu asked to use Lucy’s bathroom. The blonde looked concerned and nodded her head, offering assistance which Natsu refused. 

“Be right back,”

Lucy watched him disappear into the next room before she moved to her small kitchen. She wanted to make him something to eat, but she couldn’t figure out what. Would he appreciate ice cream? Or something spicier? She couldn’t eat fire, but could she make some for him?

She finally settled on spicy noodles, though she set aside a separate, less spicy bowl for herself. She couldn’t comfort Natsu through whatever had him down if she was crying over spicy noodles.

Meanwhile, Natsu was standing in her bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He looked over his arms, slightly scratched from the mission he’d been on that day. He’d gone overboard - again - and as a result, he’d hurt himself.

Not just in the sense of scratches and bruises, however. He hesitantly pulled off his scarf and shirt, letting them drop to the floor. He looked at his binder. It was a nude colour to blend in with his skin, though still noticeable up close. 

Lucy had been the one to suggest it to him months earlier, and of course, he’d brushed it off. He’d been fine binding with whatever he could find lying around, he didn’t need some expensive contraption. But Lucy, stubborn as she’d ever been, had insisted on buying one for him. 

He’d tried it on for half on hour a week earlier, just to test it, and it had changed the game entirely. He’d stared at himself in his dirty mirror for what seemed like a century, finally seeing himself closer to the guy he felt like he should have been. It still wasn’t perfect, there were still things he’d need to adjust and fix, but for the time being, it was perfect.

“Are you okay?” Lucy’s voice rang through the apartment, startling Natsu from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second,” he called back. Taking a breath, he pulled the binder off over his head, albeit with a bit of struggle, then stared at himself once more.

‘One day, these things are gonna be flat for real,’ he thought determinedly, ‘and I’m gonna be able to kick Gray’s ass without straining myself!’

He put his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom, dropping his binder on Lucy’s bed and putting his scarf around his neck once more.

“I made dinner, are you hungry?” Lucy asked. 

Natsu nodded his head, “I’m always hungry, Lucy!” His voice was far more natural now, and Lucy smiled to herself knowing he was comfortable again. 

They ate dinner in comfortable silence, aside from Happy loudly chewing on a fish Lucy had given him. Natsu was too deep in thought to speak, and Lucy seemed content with that, so they ate without much need for formal conversation.

When they were done, Lucy brought their plates to the sink while Natsu walked to the bed. He didn’t quite understand why he was crying, but he knew it felt like he needed to. He laid back, wincing from the pain in his ribcage.

Lucy frowned and laid down next to him.

“You’re not meant to wear it that long, dummy,” she scolded. Her voice took on a gentler tone as she noticed the tear rolling down his cheek, “I’m sorry you’re upset, is there anything I can do to help?” she asked softly.

Natsu shook his head and sniffled. In truth, he would have liked to scream about how desperately he wanted to change his body, his voice, the way old ladies address the pair of them as “these two lovely young ladies” or the way even his guildmates occasionally slipped up on his pronouns.

“Just sore and tired,” he mumbled. 

Lucy watched him in silence for a moment. She knew he was hurting, struggling with something she could never completely comprehend. She couldn’t understand, couldn’t force herself to feel the same conflict she guessed he felt every day, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to take away the struggle a little.

“You’re the most amazing boy I know. You know that, right?” She said softly.

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes lightly, “I bet you say that to all the dragon slayers who save your life.”

“Well, I certainly don’t say it to Wendy.” Lucy chuckled.”But I’m being serious, Natsu. You’re really strong, I’m really proud of you. You’re strong, you’re funny, you make me smile, you’ve saved me so many times,” 

Lucy paused to take in Natsu’s smile. They looked at each other for a moment, sharing a thousand wordless thoughts they couldn’t exactly voice.

“You’re more than just an amazing boy,” Lucy said quietly, “you’re the strongest man I know.”

“Thanks, Luce, that means a lot to me,” he said, blushing. He pulled her closer, giving her a tight hug.

“Ow!” He pulled back with a sharp gasp, gently rubbing his ribs, before the both of them fell back on the bed laughing.

“Be more careful!” Lucy scolded.

“Be less sweet!” Natsu retorted. The pair erupted into fits of laughter again, Natsu not caring about the dull ache that spread each time he laughed or gasped for breath. He was laughing, it was more than he’d been doing a few minutes earlier.

His friends loved him and supported him, Lucy loved him and supported him, Happy loved him and supported him. It was going to be hard, there were going to be days when he doubted himself and who he was. But to them, the people who meant more to him than anyone, he’d always be their Natsu, a dorky boy who’d die for his friends.

The thought was comforting and reassuring in a way that lifted the weight he’d been carrying from his shoulders. Several unasked questions whirring inside his mind had been answered, at least for that moment. 

They finally managed to catch their breaths, both holding each other, stomachs still aching from their exaggerated laughter.

“Goodnight, Natsu,” Lucy smiled, pulling a blanket over the both of them.

“Night, Lucy,” Natsu replied, rubbing her back as she fell asleep.

The apartment fell quiet, the mages fast asleep, all being right in that moment in their little world. Until…

“They’re totally in love!”

“SHUT UP, CAT!”


End file.
